This invention relates to a molding apparatus to be associated to a meat chopper or the like, to mold the extruded ground meat into the so called "hamburgers". Devices of this type are described, for example, in the Nos. FR-A-1.299.087, 2.491.728, 2.539.958, 2.563.413, 2.589.686, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4.334.339, and in the No. DE-A-2.548.023. All the above mentioned prior art devices comprises a comparatively complicated structure. In the known devices which use a feeler or sensor to disactivate the meat chopper automatically on completion of the hamburger-forming step, moreover, no adjustment is devised to maintain constant the distance between said feeler and the respective control portion on the forming mold. Said distance changes when the meat chopper knives are re-sharpened and when, due to their wear, the distance of said device from the meat chopper body changes.
The invention aims to overcome these and other disadvantages of the prior art devices.